bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Triple Threat (Episode)
Triple Threat '''is the 14th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on the 22nd of May, 2011. Plot In Bakugan Interspace, Rafe and Paige win a battle and the rank for the Battle Brawlers is going back up. With their new ranking, they will face of with Team Anubias in a 2 vs 2 match. Marucho vows to defeat them to get rid of the violence which leads to Flashbacks of Bakugan using BakuNano. Meanwhile, on New Vestroia, Dan and Drago are training and they both think that they are both in sync. Drago says that he wants to try a round with Zenthon. Drago then tries to summon Zenthon, however, during the process, Dan sees a violent vision of Razenoid commanding a whole bunch of Chaos Bakugan to attack Bakugan Interspace. Then, Razenoid summons a portal which leads to Bayview and attacks with a powerful attack. Dan is then about to faint but Drago catches him just on time. After that Sellon suddenly arrives. The matchups for the battles against The Battle Brawlers and Team Anubias are Marucho and Shun vs Anubias and Robin and Rafe and Paige vs Jack and Ben. They only show the battle between Marucho and Shun vs Anubias and Robin. Anubias uses Horridian while Robin uses Bolcanon. While in New Vestroia, Sellon reveals she is working for Mag Mel but she doesn't reveal her identity. She also says that Anubias was also a servant but does not reveal his identity either and Dan was shocked. They then begin the battle with Sellon summoning one Haos, one Ventus and one Subterra Iron Dragonoid and Dan using Titanium Dragonoid. They are all quickly defeated by Titanium Dragonoid's ''Dragon Force Striker'' and Sellon said that was Incrediable. Then, Sellon summons 6 different attributed Flash Ingrams which all have BakuNano Shoxrox. Later, when Dan says that the only way to defeat all 6 Flash Ingrams is to use ''Dragon Force Striker,' Sellon's Haos Flash Ingram nullifies all Drago's abilities so Dan says if they can't use abilities, they have to summon Mechtogan Zenthon so they try to summon him and they successfully summon him. The 6 Flash Ingrams then attack it but Zenthon retaliates by defeaing 5 of the Flash Ingrams and Drago defeats one of them. Zenthon then speaks and thanks Dan and Drago for creating him and letting him do his job. Sellon then gets angry and summons 3 Mechtogan: Deezall, Rockfist and Mizerak. Also Sellon mentioned that those three Mechtogan are the most powerful Mechtogan in the world. Meanwhile, the battle begins in Bakugan Interspace as Anubias uses Horridian's BakuNano (Aeroblaze) and Robin uses Bolcannon's BakuNano (Hyper Pulsor). During the battle between Dan and Sellon, Deezal, Rockfist and Mizerak attack Zenthon brutally. Mag Mel is seen getting massive amounts of Chaos Energy. Dan is thrown back and sees a vision of Shun and Marucho vs Anubias and Robin and that they are losing. Zenthon also goes down. Drago stays up and Dan joins him. They then convince Mechtogan Zenthon to get up and they then become all syncronized with each other. The power is used to summon a Mechtogan Titan called Zenthon Titan. Zenthon Titan then destroys Mizerak, Deezal and Rockfist with ease and then Sellon tells Dan and Drago that they can keep their Gate and Key. Sellon also mentions that the end of the world is still coming and then she teleports back to Earth and later reports back to Mag Mel. During the other battle between Shun and Marucho vs Anubias and Robin, Shun and Taylean defeat Bolcanon with Horridian remaining. However, Mag Mel nearly has enough energy to break free and a scene of Mag Mel with Razenoid and Razen Titan is shown. Suddenly, rogue Chaos Bakugan start invading Bakugan Interspace and begin destroying everything in sight. Battles Dan Kuso vs Sellon (In her True/Neathian Form) Anubias and Robin vs Shun and Marucho. No Outcome. Mechtogan/Mechtogan Titan Debut *Zenthon Titanthumb|right|300px|Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Episode 14 Part 1 *Deezall *Rockfist *Mizerak Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Horridian *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Bolcanon *Spyron (Flashback) thumb|right|300px|Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Episode 14 Part 2 *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Vertexx (Flashback) *Flash Ingram *Iron Dragonoid *Cyclone Percival (Flashback) BakuNano Seen *Orehammer (Flashback) *Daftorix (Flashback) *Aeroblaze *Hyper Pulsor *Shoxrox (Coin Blaster) Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Rockfist (Debut) *Mizerak (Debut) *Deezall (Debut) Mechtogan Titan Seen *Zenthon Titan (Debut) *Razen Titan Trivia *This marks the second appearance of a Mechtogan Titan. *It is the first episode that marks a Bakugan and Mechtogan spawning a Mechtogan Titan. *It is the first episode seen to have more than 1 Mechtogan Titan appearing. *This is the third episode to have more than one Mechtogan. *The opening sequence now has Paige and Rafe in the Brawler shot. *Shoxrox was called "Coin Blaster" by Sellon in this episode for some reason. *When Sellon summoned the Iron Dragonoids, there was a Pyrus Iron Dragonoid in the center at first, but in the next scene it was a Haos Iron Dragonoid that was in the center. (This was just a simple error) *Sellon is the first battler to use 3 Mechtogan in a battle but she couldn't control them at some points. *Dylan might know somthing about the Chaos Bakugan cause he said "I wonder how this is gonna turn out". Gallery Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.42.28 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.43.27 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.46.41 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 11.12.33 PM.png ChaosBakugan2.jpg Wow4.PNG Miserak3.jpg Rockfist3.jpg Deezall3.jpg Zenthon5.jpg Shinycircle.PNG ZenthonTitan4.jpg ZenthonTitan5.jpg RockfistScan.png MizerakScan.png DeezallScan.png Zenthon6.jpg Zenthon5.jpg Zenthon4.jpg Zenthon3.jpg Zenthon2.jpg Zenthon1.jpg ChaosBakugan2.jpg ChaosBakugan1.jpg Sellon3.jpg Sellon2.jpg Sellon1.jpg Deezall1.jpg Rockfist1.jpg Mizerak1.jpg ZenthonTitan3.jpg ZenthonTitan2.jpg SellonNeathianIntermission.png 2011-05-22 1821.png 2011-05-22 1813.png 2011-05-22 1805.png 2011-05-22 1804.png Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.53.34 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 11.44.20 AM.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge